harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Paisley
Victoria Anne Cannell (nee Paisley), and commonly known as Vickie, is a fictional character from the former real life soap, Somerset, and is now of the web-based soap, Harpers Falls, and the web-based version of Somerset. She is played by the original portrayer of the role, Veleka Gray. In the current incarnation, she is mainly talked about (mostly by her daughter, Julia) but is rarely seen. It has been confirmed that Veleka will be returning to the show, playing Vickie on a recurring basis starting in the fall of 2015. Department store exec, with a heart Vickie is the wife of the late Julian Cannell, the former editor of the Somerset Register; and is the sister of the late Ned Paisley, he was the owner of Paisley's Department Store in Somerset. She was at one time perhaps one of the most conniving women in Somerset; rivaled only by equally conniving Kate Thronton Cannell. However, when Kate overtook her as the conniver, Vickie became more and more sympathetic. She and Julian came together after he dumped the vile Kate, and they fell in love and were married on Somerset's final episode. They lived happily off screen for many years, until Julian's death in 1989 from Cancer. From her marriage to Julian, she has a daughter, named Julia, who attended college at Vassar University in Poughkeepsie, New York. After several years of being called Victoria Cannell, she finally dropped her married name, and retained her maiden name, Paisley. Jump forward to 2009, when Vickie arrived in Harpers Falls to look up Anyssa, whom she remembers from when her parents helped her and Ned stave off a hostile takeover from another department store chain. Apparently Vickie is still as friendly and engaging as ever; as she is happy to see Anyssa. However, Vickie has an ax to grind against Harpers Falls' most unredeemable villain, Molly Wainwright. Apparently, at one point in time, Molly made an unwanted appearance in Somerset, and stole a bracelet from her store; what made it worse was that she dared to seduce Vickie's brother, Ned Paisley. Vickie never forgave Molly for this; and she certainly will NOT forget it. Vickie began working at Wheeler's Department Store and has forged a tight friendship with the widowed owner of the store, Patricia Wheeler. Since both are widows, Vickie and Patricia go out on a lot of occasions, and they have bonded as friends. Vickie and Julia had decided that it was time to go back home. The mother and daughter are moving back to Somerset. Vickie sold her shares to Patricia, and she decided it was time to begin anew. During the time they were in Harpers Falls, Ned had passed away, and the two attended his funeral and took care of things at Paisley's. Julia later moved to New York, and then back to Boston, where she works as a reporter for WBOS-TV. Vickie continued to live in Somerset, still running Paisley's and enjoying life as much as she can. However, Julia received a letter, stating that her mother was planning on selling Paisley's to nurse Victoria Petterino, a friend of Anyssa and Susannah's, and she found a house in Boston. Julia is thrilled that her mom, whom she has always been close to, is coming back to town. Don't ever underestimate Vickie Paisley. She is a nice woman, granted, but she is one of the shrewdest and sharpest businesswomen in the world, and has accolades to that end. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Somerset characters